Sonic Series 1 Year 5
by D-Boy Wheeler
Summary: It is now five years after the fall of Robotnik... but what's this? Robotnik returns as of the undead! Again, these were originally meant to be separate fics, which is why there are chapters within chapters. Please R&R.
1. Bunnie vs the Specter

Bunnie vs. the Specter  
  
fanfic by Daniel Wheeler  
  
Prolog: Necroviar Rises  
  
In a Haunted Zone in the Southeast Great Unknown, there was an urn with forbidding faces adorning its sides and a Yellow Chaos Emerald decorating the top. The Emerald was meant to prevent the forces of evil from awakening the spirit within. Unfortunately, this was not to be. A bolt of lightning hits the Emerald and opens the urn, releasing the specter within.  
  
The Specter, Necroviar by name, started to wreak havok in the villages nearby. It soon attacked a visitor from the Southern Territories. The visitor barely escaped with his life as he found a biplane and rode it to Mobotropolis to find Bunnie. She's the only one who can stop Necroviar now!  
  
Chapter 1: Bunnie Hears of Necroviar's Threat  
  
The young rabbit who escaped the deadly undead raced to a place near the palace and asked Sonic, Sally, and King Acorn where Bunnie is. Bunnie pops up from the gardens and asked "Who would want sumthin' from li'l ole me?," The rabbit, Chris by name, told of the specter Necroviar and his threat to the Great Unknown. Bunnie remembered Necroviar in the past as a powerful Necromancer and that one of her ancestors took him down centuries ago. Bunnie was up to the challenge.  
  
Chris takes Bunnie to his biplane and flies her to the location where he saw Necroviar emerge. The place was an obvious region of burial grounds. It would be most likely that he reanimated several of the dead to serve as soldiers in his army. She shuddered and said "Ah guess that this spook has been busy." He was: He wanted to summon the Shadows of Dark Mobius so not only could darkness be returned to Mobius, but that he may be returned to life as of the living.  
  
Bunnie and Chris learned of this plot by eavesdropping on a few skeleton troops. "So that's Necroviar's plan," said Chris, "To get those nasty Shadows into our world." "Well, it just isn't gonna happen!," Bunnie said with a tone of determination. She takes down the skeleton guards and headed toward a fort to see what she could see.  
  
Chapter 2: A Secret Tunnel to the Mountain  
  
In the fort, Bunnie and Chris were tackling some skeleton guards and finding some clues to what else he has planned or his method of bringing the Shadows into this world. Suddenly, a zombie grabs Chris and drags him off to the Undead Colonel's Quarters. Bunnie was swift to follow.  
  
As soon as Bunnie approached the door of the quarters, two more zombies ambush the young rabbit heroine. But a good spinning kick takes down the duo of undead. Bursting into the Colonel's Quarters, Bunnie prepares to fight. The Colonel was ready, too! He had a weapon made of rusty iron. Bunnie dodges the blows and takes down the leader in six kicks.  
  
Chris came out of hiding and revealed a secret tunnel to Necroviar's Crypt in the mountains. Bunnie and Chris take the tunnel to find and take down the specter. But Necroviar was not without resources: He sends some mummies that were buried with him to stop the two. They were quick to obey their master.  
  
As the two rabbits went deeper into the tunnel, Chris spotted the enbalmed antagonists. "Look!," he cried to his friend, "Mummies! Dead ahead!" Bunnie sighed "Did ya'll hafta mention the word 'dead'?" But all she had to do was grab a piece of each monster's bandages and pull, unraveling them. With the mummies back to their rest, Bunnie and Chris continued to the mountains.  
  
Chapter 3: The Mountains  
  
Emerging from the tunnel, Bunnie and Chris find themselves on the foothills of the mountains. The tunnel gave them a head start in climbing. They only have a slightly shorter distance to travel before reaching the crypt. Chris gets out his climbing gear and shares it with Bunnie as they climb up the mountain.  
  
Suddenly, Skelebats popped out of nowhere and assaulted the two rabbits. Bunnie gave one group a good kick while Chris used a knife to fend off another swarm. Braving more skelebats on the way up, Bunnie and Chris eventually made it to the top of the mountains. A cave lay open to the two hares. "Chris!," Bunnie cried "That there cave must be where the crypt is!" "Took the words right out of my mouth, Bunnie!," replied Chris as they journeyed into the cavern.  
  
But as they went into the cave, a host of mummies ambush the heroic hares. Fortunately, a torch was nearby, and Bunnie knew that most undead have a fear of flame. So Bunnie snatched the torch and held it nearby. The mummers shied away at the flame as the two rabbits trekked toward the crypt. But one mummy tried to be a "macho mummy" and foolishly charged toward them. Bunnie simply touched his foot with the flame and the enbalmed antagonist went up in smoke. The path to the crypt was now clear.  
  
Chapter 4: Necroviar's Crypt  
  
The crypt was a desolate place with art on the wall representing a Stygian world. Skull-like lamps with flames in the eyes light the path. And the air is thick with the bitter smell of pure evil. Chris and Bunnie need to brave these elements if there is any hope of stopping Necroviar. The halls are guarded by skeletal knights. Bunnie kicked as many guards as she could to crumble them to the dust they came from.  
  
Chris caught the scent of Necroviar, which was somewhat like a mix of a beyond-the-grave stench and a smell of incense. "Follow me!," shouted Chris as they traveled. Chris followed his nose through the trap-filled corridors of the crypt into his chamber. There was a portal there, obviously to release the Shadows of Dark Mobius. Bunnie knew what she had to do: Stop them as soon as possible!  
  
Epilog: Necroviar Is Sent To The Dark World  
  
"Stop right there, you see-through scallion! Ah'm puttin' a stop to yo plans!," shouted Bunnie. Necroviar turned and saw the heroine hare in his chamber. "This is an outrage!," Necroviar snapped. "Where are my mummy and skeleton guards?" "We took care of them as we will of you!," replied Chris. "NEVER MIND!," roared the sinister specter, "The Shadows will deal with you!" And so he tried to hurry the chant up.  
  
Bunnie took this opportunity to knock the incense brazier onto him. The flames sent him screaming into the portal. The portal then closed and the two rabbits made it back to Mobotropolis. Sonic congratulated the two for stopping the terrible undead spirit. "Aww... I... Oh my!," said Bunnie as she blushed.  
  
The End 


	2. Wrath of Cobranar

Downunda Freedom Fighters: Wrath of Cobranar  
  
fanfic by Daniel Wheeler  
  
Prolog: Cobranar's Awakening  
  
A badly damaged CrocBot wanders the land of Downunda seeking a way to rebuild himself stronger than ever. One day he found a maroon Chaos Emerald and touched it, hoping it would rebuild him. However, the Emerald absorbed him and out popped a powerful being that looks like Scaleshadow (see "Bunnie: Curse of the Emerald Serpent") but had a green glow. CrocBot, as he was about to be sent into the Dark World, said "Who are you?" The Shadow replied "I am Cobranar, One of the Dark Downunda Shadows! You should be honored to be sent into the Dark World... for you shall soon be like me!" At saying that, Cobranar warps the robot into the shadowy dimension.  
  
Chapter 1: Duck Bill In a Quake  
  
Duck "Bill" Platypus was travelling in the rocky lands one day when he felt a slight tremor. The tremor felt fiercer as he continued. Suddenly, the ground gave way and started to collapse under the rumble! Bill had to run. Soon, a group of Giant Locusts pop out of the ground, and Cobranar was with them. "Destroy him!," shouted the serpentine Shadow, "Destroy the platypus! Do not let him reach his friends and thwart my plans like their ancestors did!" There wasn't a moment to lose! Bill had to fight his way out of this mess!  
  
Jumping across sinking columns, Bill found a loose stalagmite. He uses it as a stone "locust swatter" and swats the Locust Force before he could be killed by their acid spit. He then makes it back to solid ground and decides to hurry to the Crater to ask Athair for advice.  
  
Chapter 2: Things Heat Up For Barby Koala  
  
Barby Koala was taking a swim in the sea when the water started to heat up. She decided to get out before she would be boiled alive! She gets out just seconds before the water reached boiling. Barby looked back and saw boiling Water Elementals trying to scald her with balls of super hot water. Cobranar appears and shouted "AFTER HER!"  
  
The koala climbs up the cliffs and onto the solid ground. The Elementals followed her, but seeing that they were still water, they were absorbed into the ground. Barby Koala makes her way back to the Crater to get insight from the wise echinda Athair.  
  
Chapter 3: Guru Emu Nearly Gets Roasted!  
  
Guru Emu was listening to music on his headphones in the forests of Downunda when the woodlands suddenly are awashed in flames! Cobranar appears from the flames and summoms some Fire Elementals to roast the Emu. But he ran for it and found some cool river water as he exited the forest. The Elementals pursued but were extinguished by Guru's arsenal and Cobranar roared in fury.  
  
Cobranar tries to swallow him whole with an opening crevasse, but Guru Emu jumps and barely makes it to the other ledge. As you can guess, he makes his way to the Crater and tries to find Athair.  
  
Chapter 4: Wombat Stu Barely Escapes Getting Blown Away  
  
As Wombat Stu wanders the cliffs near the sea, a Wind Elemental assaults him with powerful winds. Cobranar appears in his right eye (on Stu's left) and says "Destroy him, Wind Elemental! I command you!" Wombat tries to run, but travel was diffucult with the winds trying to pull him into the vortex. "I guess this is it!," cried Stu as he is pulled into the Elemental's wake.  
  
But just at the last moment, Walt Wallabee throws dirt into the Elemental's funnel and snatches Stu out of danger. Putting him in his pouch, Walt carries Stu to the Crater, where the other Downunda Freedom Fighters were. Athair awaited them to prepare them for the challenge ahead!  
  
Chapter 5: Cobranar's Legend  
  
As Walt arrives with Stu, Athair appears to heal any injuries that they had during their escape. "Hey, old wise echidna," said Walt, "Who IS this Cobranar anyway?" Athair clears his throat and begins:  
  
"In the past, long before Floating Island first touched the sky, and before the Great White Comet first came to mind, Cobranar attacked the land of Downunda. The land would have been laid to waist, if it were not for your ancestors, whose 'Team Spirit' spell trapped Cobranar into the Chaos Emerald he was imprisoned in. But CrocBot has released this vile creature, and it is up to you to send it back into the Dark World!"  
  
Barby Koala asks "But how? He is so powerful! I was nearly boiled alive by his hot Water Elementals!" Athair tells of the Team Scroll, the scroll used to cast the "Team Spirit" spell. "Where is this scroll?," asked Wombat Stu. The wise echidna shaman replied "In the caves northeast of this Crater. Hurry-- Cobranar already knows of this knowledge and wishes to stop you!"  
  
Chapter 6: Quest in the Caves  
  
So the Downunda Freedom Fighters left the Crater to find the caves that Athair mentioned. Walt sees some cliffs in the distance and said to his friends "Those must be where the caves are!" But as they could trek further, a Fire Elemental attacks them with fireballs. Still carrying some water, Duck Bill splashed some water on him to extinguish him. They continued toward the cliffs.  
  
Once toward the cliffs, Walt says to his friends "We'd better split up if there's any chance at finding that scroll! Barby, you go to the West Caves. Bill, search the East Caves, Guru, climb up those steps into the North Caves. Stu, check out the South Caves. I'll climb down into the Central Caves." So each one went into a separate series of caverns to find the scroll.  
  
Barby searched the West Caves for the scroll. The rock walls glowed with the phospherous fungi growing there. As she wandered the glowing maze, she was ambushed by a Moss Monster. The glowing beast tried to pin the koala down with the deadly poison moss. She ran for her life toward a green door. Barby reached her hand toward the door and not only did it open, but the monster vanished. She takes a chance and entered. At first it was pitch black, but then, on each side of her, a torch lit up.  
  
Chapter 7: Bill In the East Caves  
  
Duck "Bill" Platypus searched the fiery, magma-filled East Caves. He jumped from island to column-like island as he crossed the sea of lava to find the scroll. But he was suddenly assaulted by a Lava Serpent. The serpent tried to bite him with his flaming jaws. But Bill made a run for a series of stairs that led deeper into the maze.  
  
As he ran for his dear life, a strange red door lay ahead for the platypus. He did not know where the door would lead, but when the serpent was closing in on him, he decided to take a chance at the door. He reached out his hand and it opened before him. He raced into it just before the serpent could have a duck-billed snack! He saw a dim light once inside and a silouette strangly similar to Barby Koala. Soon, torches lit near him as well.  
  
Chapter 8: Guru Emu In The North Caves  
  
Guru wandered the icy North Caves, with magic gems with in the ice to light the way. As he wandered through the frozen maze, a company of Ice Warriors ambush the emu. He wanted to talk "peace and love" with them, but they were NOT interested, so he makes a run for an elevator that led down into another portion of the caverns.  
  
Once he made it into a lower level of the caves, he was ambushed by a Frost Dragon. He runs for his life as he finds a way to hide from him. But the dragon smashed stalagmite after stalagmite, column after column, in search of raw emu. Then, Guru saw a blue door near the end of the tunnel. Since he did not think that being dragon food was a cool idea, he touches the door and enters. As soon as the doors shut on the serpentine beast, torches lit beside Guru as he notices shadows that look like Barby and Bill.  
  
Chapter 9: Stu in the South Caves  
  
Wombat Stu wanders the South Caves, which was full of wind tunnels, so there was losts of wind blowing here and there. He holds on to several columns and outgrowths to prevent being blown off into the many abysses of the maze. As he neared a white door, he was face to cloudy face with a cloud monster.  
  
The cloud monster wanted to shock Stu to death with his lightning bolts. But Stu outwitted the beast and made one of those bolts open the door for him. He races into those doors and shut them on the monster. Soon he saw the shadows of three of his friends, and torches lit near him as well.  
  
Chapter 10: Walt Completes The Enlightening  
  
Walt delves deeper and deeper into the mysterious Central Caves. As he went down step by stony step, ghosts came out of the pit, chanting "Go back! Stay away! Go back! Stay away!..." But he knew that doing so would cause Cobranar to win. So he went further until he found a statue of Cobranar. By striking the statue did a trap door open beneath him. As he passed through, the dim illumination from the torches stopped, and a bright light lit the room. At last the DFF could see each other... and the Team Scroll.  
  
As Walt picked up the parchment, each Freedom Fighter gained a crystal bracelet on his or her right wrist. The parchment read that the bracelets were used to imprison Cobranar. It is also said that they would use them to send the spirit back to his dimension. The DFF hoped that it spoke the truth, because Cobranar appeared in the chamber!  
  
Epilog: Fall of Cobranar  
  
Cobranar said "Ah, so you have passed the guardians and made it to the scroll that your ancestors used to imprison me! Ha! It will do you little good... except to decorate your gravesite!" Reading the scroll as fast as possible, he learned that the five must join hands and combine their thoughts, therefore creating an aura that opens the portal. After the portal is opened, they are to hold their hand out toward Cobranar and shout out the word "Plasmara!" This would create a combined laser blast to send the monster into the portal.  
  
Walt calls out "Guys! We must join hands!" So the DFF joined their hands and combined their thoughts, which he told them to do as they got together. A red portal opened right above them. Cobranar got in the middle of their circle and gloated "Ha! What'll you do now?," because as soon as the door was opened, he burned the scroll. But Walt memorized the scroll and told his friends to hold their hands out to the beast. And they shouted the word they were to say: "Plasmara!" The energy beams surrounded the creature and sent him into the Dark World. As soon as the portal closed after Cobranar went inside, the Downunda Freedom Fighters made it back to the surface. Once more they have triumbphed over evil and darkness!  
  
The End  
  
) 


	3. The Red Scarves

The Red Scarves  
  
fanfic by Daniel Wheeler  
  
Katrina and Kathleen (C) BreeAnn Barlow  
  
Prolog: A Letter From The Author  
  
Dear Reader(s),  
  
Thank you for taking the time to read my stories. I am pleased that you wanted to read this story. What would please me just as much is the fact that you enjoy my other stories (assuming that you have seen the other couple that I wrote). As you know, these stories take place in a five Mobian-Year period after the fall of Robotnik and before the rise of a villain far worse than Enerjak, Mammoth Mogul, or any villain Sonic and his friends met or even heard of so far!  
  
In this story, Sonic and some of his friends encounter a gang of criminals called the Red Scarves. These people are a notorious group who have a large charge list (murder, arson, theft, etc.), but their biggest charge is pushing and using illegal drugs. What I wish to say to you is whatever you do, do not use drugs and stay out of gangs. You are worth it! Don't wreck your life with drugs and don't get involved in gangs-- bad company corrupts good morals! Now, on with the story. Take care and God bless!  
  
-Danny Wheeler  
  
Chapter 1: Tails' First Encounter With A Red Scarve  
  
Tails was taking a walk with Katrina and Kathleen (note from Katrina: "About time we got into Danny's fanfics!") one day when a suspicious character wearing a red scarf walked by and drop a leather bag and a suitcase. Tails looked into what was dropped. In the leather bag was a white powder. In the suitcase was a lot of money (in USA on Earth, it would be about $60 Million!). Feeling suspicious, and having a good conscience, Tails decides to take it to Sonic and Sally and find out more about this and, if it is bad, how to get rid of it (at least the powder anyway).  
  
In the Acorn Palace, Sonic ran to his little fox friend and the rabbit magicians. "Sonic," Tails said nervously, "this one man dropped these things. I was wondering if you or Aunt Sally knows if this is good or bad and, if it's bad, what to do with them." Sally came up and examined the powder with Nicole. She was shocked at what she discovered about it. "Omigosh!," gasped Sally. "This stuff is cocaine! Whoever dropped these was a drug dealer! Did you catch a glimpse of the man, Tails?"  
  
Tails said "The guy was wearing a red scarf." Then the people heard King Acorn shouting as he came out of the palace "A-Ha! My first clue-- a key witness." "You know these guys, Daddy?," asked Sally. "Yes!," said the king. "These guys, such as the one Tails encountered, are part of a group called the Brotherhood of the Red Scarves!"  
  
Chapter 2: History of the Brotherhood  
  
"How do you know so much about this, your highness?," asked Sonic. The king explains: "Some months ago, a man known as General Scorn had brought his terrorist brethren into the vicinity of Mobotropolis. Though their hideout is a mystery, their criminal record is not. They are wanted for most any crime you can think of... but they are mostly terrorists and drug dealers."  
  
"Who is this 'General Scorn'?," asked Tails. "I do not know," sighed the king. "But his leadership skills are like Sally's during the time of my exile, yet Scorn's skills are for evil, while my daughter's are for good." "So what should we do now?," asked Sonic. Sally tells Sonic to get Geoffrey St. John and the Substitute Freedom Fighters and try to hunt them down. St. John was a little reluctant to go with Sonic, though not as reluctant as he was during the reconstruction of Mobotropolis. The group was gathered together to find the Red Scarves.  
  
Chapter 3: The Chase Is On!  
  
Geoffrey makes this suggestion to Sonic: "What do you say we split up? Arlo, Dylan, and I go to the north half of the city, while you, Pelelope, and Hamlin go south." "Good idea (I never thought I'd say that!)," cracked Sonic. So each group went their different direction. Geoffrey's group confronted a jewel thief in one of the jewerly stores in the city. "Halt in the name of the king!," shouted Geoffrey as he pursued the thief. Dylan plucked a quill from off his back and pierced the sack containing the jewels.  
  
"Why did you do that, mate?," asked St. John. Dylan replied "From doing that, we now have a trail that will lead us to the Red Scarves' hideout." "Great!," said Arlo. "Let's do it and bag those creeps!" "I couldn't have said it better m'self!," replied Geoffrey as the three followed the trail of gems that spilled from the sack.  
  
Sonic and his group witness Bunnie and Melody being taken hostage by four Red Scarves. One of them notices Sonic and said "It is Sonic the Hedgehog! We must retreat back to base and report to General Scorn!" Before they could get far, Penelope throws as special "velcro" homing signal onto a Scarve's red scarf. Hamlin holds the tracer as they follow them to the hideout... which is in the east outskirts of the city and dangerously close to Knothole, the Freedom Fighters' home during the time of Robotnik.  
  
Chapter 4: Entrance to Scorn's Den  
  
Geoffrey follows the gem trail Dylan made while Sonic and Hamlin use the tracer to find the gateway... and each other. Both of them opened the hatch and prepared to enter. Then Larry Lynx and Cyril the Eagle came to them. "Sally thought you made need extra help, just in case it gets to hot to handle!," said Larry. "Let's go in and kick some Scarves!," said Cyril. Sonic laughed "I couldn't have said it better myself!"  
  
As they went through the tunnel that lead to their hideout, they were ambushed several times by Red Scarve Guards. Larry simply used his jinx power to cause the guards to hit each other with their lasers. Soon, they arrived at their hideout, which is an enormous fortress deep underground. Two giant robot guards assaulted the team. But Cyril divebombed the windshields and caused the bots to tumble. At last, entrance is gained into the fortress.  
  
Chapter 5: Damsels in Distress  
  
As Sonic traveled through the fortress, he and his friends fought several guards in the maze of maze-like rooms. Arlo goes down into the lower levels and found Bunnie and Melody tied up at the other end of a river of glowing radioactives. There were moderately small but stable stepping stones for Arlo to use. He crossed the river of death and makes it to the other side. But before he could untie them, he was ambushed by a fierce Basilisk, with an energy-draining eye laser.  
  
Arlo looked for some way to defeat the monster. Then Melody remembered that she had a mirror with her. "Arlo!," shouted Melody. "Get the mirror from my pocket!" "All right!," said Arlo as he reached into her pocket. She giggled a bit, since she was a bit ticklish. At last he got Melody's mirror. He aimed it at an approaching beam and it destroyed the Basilisk easily. He untied the ladies and got them out of the area, then they rejoined their other friends and continued to fight the Brotherhood of the Red Scarves.  
  
Chapter 6: Gauntlet of Fire  
  
The group went into the ardent Gauntlet of Fire, with flamethrowers and lava pits to keep them hopping or get burned! Fortunately, Bunnie located some Flame Shields. Melody tosses Sonic into the air, where he spins into the ledge, where the Flame Shield Monitors fell before them. They all hit the monitors and got the Shields. With them on, the team could go through the maze without fear of being burned. As they crossed the expanse, they encountered a nasty Red Dragon, with fire breath that could almost penetrate the Flame Shields.  
  
Melody then realized that there was a way to pass him without fighting. She simply sang a lovely lullaby to the dragon and put it to sleep. The group then made it through the gauntlet and into the main fortress. It was pitch black for a moment, and Sonic and Geoffrey were unaware that their friends were being taken from them, nor were they aware of what General Scorn had planned for the two Freedom Fighters.  
  
Chapter 7: Gladitorial Combat  
  
Soon, the lights turned on, and Sonic and Geoffrey found themselves in a large arena. Red Scarves were everywhere, General Scorn, who wore a strange mask and a fuschia cape, was in the main box, and the other Freedom Fighters were chained to the walls. Scorn shouts "I now place you in gladitoral combat. Before each of you lies a sword. Fight each other to the death. The one left standing wins the boon of his choice. Begin!"  
  
Sonic and Geoffrey thought to themselves "What's to lose?," and picked up their swords and fought. Geoffrey tries to do a sideways slash on the hedgehog, but Sonic countered with another sideways slash. The renegade skunk then attempts an overhead slash, but Sonic simply steps to one side and delivers a thrust that damages him somewhat.  
  
The battle heats up as they beats swords and each other, until Sonic strikes a blow that knocks Geoffrey to the ground. Scorn stands up and says "Excellent! Now, I hear that this skunk tried to take your beloved Princess Sally from you. Well, here's your chance for revenge! Finish him off!" The arena echoed with the Scarves shouts of "Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!..." Geoffrey knew the grief that he caused Sonic and of the jealousy that he cause to arouse in the Blue Blur, so he knew he deserved to die. But strangely enough, Sonic spared his life and helped him up.  
  
"Sonic!," Geoffrey said, amazed, "I am amazed that you chose to spare m' life when you could have taken it!" Sonic replied "Never let it be said that a hedgehog can't have a change of heart! Besides, how does General Scorn know so much about Sally? He is definitely not her friend nor a friend of Robuttnik..." Then Geoffrey concluded "That would mean... he must be somehow related to the king!"  
  
Epilog: Confession  
  
Scorn removed his mask to reveal... he almost looked exactly like the king, only he had no mustache and had an eyepatch on his left eye. He said "I am the king's younger brother! I would have taken his throne if it weren't for Robotnik's invasion. I should have been the one who led a coup in 3224, not Julian. But, all said and done, I shall lead a new coup as soon as I deal with the likes of YOU!"  
  
At saying that, he jumps into the arena with his sword unsheathed and charges at Sonic. Sonic sidestepped and let his adversary miss. Then two Scarves jumped into the arena and grabbed Sonic. It looks like the end for Sonic, but Geoffrey shoots an arrow into Scorn's back. Scorn reeled over and collapsed. He pressed a button on his chest that triggered a self destruct sequence in the fortress! Sonic freed the captives, but it was too late to help Scorn; he was already crushed by a boulder! They made it out of the fortress just in time!  
  
Melody said "You know, Scorn was a demented guy, but for some reason, I feel sorry for him." Geoffrey turned to Sonic and said "I still can't understand why you showed me mercy when you could have killed me!" "Well," said Sonic, "If I did kill you, I would be no better than Robotnik! Besides, I still remember the time you helped me save Knothole, so I returned the favor by sparing your life in combat!" Geoffrey sighed "You're right! Let's visit your parents and your Uncle Chuck for a chili dog or two!"  
  
The End  
  
:) 


	4. Rising of Darkness Part 1

Rising of Darkness  
  
fanfic by Daniel Wheeler  
  
Katrina and Kathleen, Orzone, and related characters (C) BreeAnn Barlow  
  
Preface: A Letter From The Author  
  
Dear Reader(s),  
  
Thanks for taking some of your time to take a look at this fanfic. I'd also like to thank you for reading some of my other stories (assuming you did). I extend my thanks as well to those who shared ideas to help me write this story. This is (I hope) the biggest Sonic story to date, and I needed all the help I could get.  
  
As you know, my first series takes place in a Five Mobian Year Period after Robotnik's destruction and before the coming of a villain far worse than Enerjak, Mammoth Mogul, Naugus, or any other villain Sonic and his friends met before. This story is to end this first series. Just as I started that series with a bang when I wrote "Sonic Thunder", I wanted to end it with a bang with this story. The Zone Ideas I combined into megazones, which are like miniature Sonic Games. Well, without further ado, on with the story.  
  
Take care, and God Bless!  
  
- Danny Wheeler  
  
Prelude: The Villainous Reunion  
  
One night, in the Transylvanian land of Noctoterra, a powerful vampiress was reviving one of her past servants. In a ritual cave just below her castle, she recited an uncanny chant until a sickeningly familiar figure rose from the pool of blood-colored slime. It was Robotnik! Since the Doomsday Machine, aka the Ultimate Annihalator, destroyed his original body, the vampiress had to reassemble his body with her magic.  
  
"W-W-What am I doing her?," said Robotnik. "This place looks familiar! I--," he looked and saw the one who brought him back. "Countess Fulva!"  
  
The Red Fox Vampiress said, "So, the prodigal has returned!" "Oh, very funny!," snapped Robotnik, "If you weren't the one who's been blown to pieces by a blue rodent, you'd think it was very funny, huh?" Fulva was enlightened. "Who is this 'Blue Rodent'?," she asked. Robotnik said with a sigh, "Sonic the Hedgehog! He did this to me! If I could, I would destroy him as he destroyed me!" "Hmm...," thought Fulva, "If what you say is true, I could use him for my own dark plans. We must go to our rest. I'll have a coffin prepared for you, and tomorrow night, I'll--" Robotnik interrupted, "Coffin?!"  
  
"Yes!," replied Fulva, "For you are now a Nosferatu!" She continued, "Anyway, tomorrow night, I'll teleport him (and maybe some of his friends) to Noctoterra. Now, as long as you are my servant, I forbid you to harm Sonic or his friends! Do you understand?" Robotnik grumbled, "Yes, m'lady!" And they went to sleep for tomorrow night.  
  
Chapter 1: Gathering In Noctoterra  
  
The next day, in Mobotropolis, Sonic, Sally, Tails, Antoine, Bunnie, and Rotor were having a picnic in the Palace Garden, with Amy Rose, the Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters, the Downunda Freedom Fighters, Ari, Knuckles and the Chaotix, and the Forty Fathom Freedom Fighters (who were in a special aquarium prepared just for them. It was a big aquarium, since they needed the extra size for Fluke). Suddenly, all except the Forty Fathom Freedom Fighters vanished into thin air. "Hey! Where'd they go?," said Fluke. "I don't know," said Ray, "but I have a bad feeling about where they've been taken to!" "I'm afraid I know where they are," said Queen Acorn, who was recently rescued by Sonic prior to his battle with the Red Scarves. "They are in (gulp) Noctoterra! I know, because I sensed my husband being taken there too!"  
  
They recovered in a mysterious temple-like cavern. It was nighttime in where they were now. As soon as they got to the bottom, where the front doors are, all of them stepped out, the last one came out just before the doors closed. A mysterious red fox girl greeted them. "You're alive!," said the girl. "There was only one survivor from that place before! How did you get here? Oh, I have so many questions, but I must get home soon. Noctoterra is such a dangerous place at night. The town is southeast of here. Be careful, there are many terrible creatures wandering the land. Good luck!" Before she left, she turned and said, "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you- My name is Felicia Fulva. I hope we can meet again soon. See you soon!" At that, the girl left.  
  
King Acorn led everyone down to the town, and it was sunrise when they got there. Once they were inside, the townspeople stare at them in astonishment. The mayor of the town greeted them and said, "What brings you to Noctoterra?" King Acorn answered him, "We were pulled into this strange land by a mysterious force. We landed in something that looked like a temple and--" The people gasped. The mayor said, "Please do not mention the Dark Temple! It is bad luck to even mention it! All the same, welcome to our town! Please take a look around, if you need a place to stay for the night, visit the Noctoro Inn."  
  
Sally looks at a mysterious crystal. A voice in the air surrounding it says, "I am the Star of Isis. If one wishes to have me, I first must make a sacrifice: To trade life for a loved one." The voice sent a shiver up the princess' spine. Sonic came to her and said, "What's with the goosebumps, Sal?" She replied, "Oh, nothing, Sonic." As they visited the townsfolk and told of themselves, they caught a glimpse of an old building. It was an old fort. They went inside and checked out some books on the tales of the land they were in.  
  
Chapter 2: Legacy Of The Guardians and the Star of Isis  
  
Sally picked up a book "Legends Of Noctoterra" and read through it. It tells of how the Shadows of Dark Mobius ravaged the land as well as the whole planet of Mobius. Then the book relates to the six original guardians and how they sent the leader and almost all of the Shadows back into Dark World Mobius. The six guardians were as follows:  
  
Prince Quicksilver, who unmistakably looks like Sonic; Princess Crystal, who had a similar likeness of Sally; Prowus the Thief, who, with the exception of having only one tail, has the features that look like Tails'; Baron D'Coolette, who is obviously and distantly related to Antoine; Walarus the Cleric, who somewhat resembles Rotor; and Rabina the Healer, who, in a strange way, looks like Bunnie.  
  
She flipped through a later chapter on the Star of Isis. It told of a mysterious woman who barely defeated the leader of a cult who wished to summon the Shadows back into the Light World. She created a crystal that would protect against the undead and would one day reveal its destiny. The only known fact of this mysterious woman was the name of her daughter, and this fact stunned Sally-- the daughter's name was... Julayla.  
  
Chapter 3: First Night Attack  
  
The Freedom Fighters checked into the Inn (it was a big inn, and a good thing-- there were a lot of Freedom Fighters to house!) and got a somewhat good night sleep, but it was interrupted by an explosion. The Freedom Fighters were awakened to see a dangerous cyborg duck. The creature shouted to them, "I am Flashquack, a Delta Prototype Shadowduck Warrior! Who wishes to challenge me?!" "I do, sugar!," shouted Bunnie as she tried to jump kick the beast. But it was a vain attempt as she got shocked by the cyborg's static field. Sonic took a close look and noticed a weak spot in the monster's armor: A red gem in the quasi-droid's abdomen. One Sonic Spin and the Shadowduck is out of action! He then disappeared into thin air.  
  
A hole in the wall showed how the droid got in. They investigated and were again greeted by Felicia Fulva. "It is good to meet you again. You need to be more careful, you know. Night time is a dangerous time out in this land." "You're tellin' us!," said Tails, "The monster we faced almost totalled the village!" "That's all right," said Felicia, "As long as you are safe and happy, that's all that matters." She looked about and said, "I- I must go now. It is great to see you again, if only for one more time." And she walked off into the darkness. At that, the Freedom Fighters went back to the inn and back to sleep.  
  
While the slept, voices echoed in their dreams.  
  
A male, whisperlike voice said, "Do you see them?"  
  
A female, familiar voice said, "Yes. They are asleep. I think they are in the hotel. But I do not know for sure; I have not used this vision spell in a long time.  
  
The male voice said, "Why didn't you just grab them when you had the chance? These games you play are foolish!"  
  
The female voice said, "Be quiet! To help us, it is best if the did things under their own free will. Why turn a willing helper into an enemy. Ah, that's right. They're already YOUR enemies giggle!"  
  
"These are not people to fool with, I'm telling you. If they find out what we are up to, they'll never cooperate. Besides, you risk their death-- Noctoterra is a dangerous land!"  
  
"I think they can take care of themselves. Besides, I have many ways to make them cooperate, as you know. I will use them only as a last resort."  
  
The voices soon fade off as the sunrise approaches...  
  
Chapter 4: Melody Joins In And Helps Her Friends  
  
As they came down to the dining area, they were greeted by Melody and her family. "Melody!," cried Amy, "What brings you here?" The whole family, except for the grandparents, who are now at rest since the fall of Robotnik (first time around) was reunited ever since Melody found a Resurrect Pendant. Melody's father, Bach Musicialis, replied, "Melody sensed that you were taken her by some mysterious force. So we decided to join you!" They had breakfast together and Sonic told of last night's attack.  
  
As they left the Inn, the people greeted them with a slight smile. They explore the forests of Noctoterra, only to be ambushed by Giant Buzzbombers. Two of them carried Hershey, who was tied up and carried to some destination. Melody sang to cause the Buzzbombers to slow down and crash. Sonic rescued Hershey just before the she became part of the wreckage. "Thank you," said Hershey, "These BuzzBombers came to me yesterday. They must have been set of at night in this region to get me. Whatever the purpose is, it's definitely not good!" "You're telling us," replied Bunnie. "Ah have a bad feelin' that someone somehow brought Robotnik back!"  
  
The Freedom Fighters returned to the village and were greeted by the people's cheers. "Thanks for fighting those monsters," said one of the children. "Lots of strange stuff was happening ever since some stranger moved into the castle so many years ago. I hear that the owner is a vampire! Of course, that's just silly talk... I hope!" Antoine freaked and started to run. Sonic, grabbing Antoine's shirt, said, "Yo, Ant! Where do you think you're going?" Antoine replied, "To geet some garleek! I am too young to be zee caspercuckoo!" "You mean Nosferatu!," Lupe replied with a giggle. "Let's just hope it IS a rumor!," said Ari.  
  
Chapter 5: Orzone Warning  
  
Later that evening, just as sunset was approaching, Katrina and Kathleen Kantrell appeared. "Hey, ladies!," greeted Tails, "What brings you here?" Katrina replied, "Emperor Orzone and his Stormwings and Hurroks have come here, probably looking for the 'Leader of the Night.' I don't know who this 'Leader of the Night' is, but obviously, he has some evil plans in store!" Kathleen replied, "If the Stormwings and Hurroks don't get him, Orzone will!"  
  
The Freedom Fighters fought valiantly against the Centaurlike Hurroks and the beastly Stormwings, but Orzone proved to be a great threat to them. Then all of a sudden, help was on the way: Geoffrey St. John and his Underground troops came to the rescue. Geoffrey kisses Sally's hand and said, "Queen Acorn told us you'd be here, luv. That's why we're here." With his Flash Arrow, St. John caused the evil emperor to retreat. "We'll be back!," cried Orzone, "And we'll have the 'Leader of the Night' with us too!"  
  
"Who IS this 'Leader of the Night', anyway?," asked Sonic. "Like we said," replied Kathleen, "'We don't know!' But, all the same, it's grand we could find you!" So, they explored the forest until they came across a gypsy camp just west of town.  
  
Chapter 6: Gypsy Greeting  
  
One of the gypsies greeted Sonic and his friends, for he knew of their battles with Robotnik. "Greetings!," he said, "And welcome to our wagon camp. You are no stranger to us. Come, let us take you to the leaders of the camp." They entered the wagon and met some friends familiar to Sonic: Chieftain Iceflare, Prince Snowmaar, and Princess Frostara-- the "gypsies" were actually the Frostcatras Clan!  
  
"Hi, Sonic! Miss us!," greeted Snowmaar. "Frostara sensed that you were taken here, so we camped here to give advice when you need it!" Frostara looked and said, "I see you brought your friends too! Welcome, Freedom Fighters!" They stayed at the camp and discussed what they were doing in Noctoterra. Frostara gasped when King Acorn mentioned the Dark Temple. "The Dark Temple?," she said, "You escaped from there? You are very lucky. I would guess a summoning spell went awry. The magic from the Temple messes with all types of long distance spells. But we mustn't speak of it. At least not at the moment. Someone wants you here for some mysterious yet dark purpose!" As night set in, Sonic and Sally hear a familiar yell: Dulcy! She was attacked by Dark Dragons!  
  
Tails flies to investgate. He noticed that some of the Dark Dragons had taken some terrapods to Noctoterra from Boulder Bay. "Baby T!," Tails shouted. He flew down to save his friend from a teenager Dark Dragon, who was torturing the poor creature. Kathleen came to help him with her magic. Baby T gave a bellow of thanks to the magic rabbit. "You're welcome!," giggled Kathleen. Meanwhile, Frostara and Katrina were trying to help Dulcy fight the lead Dark Dragon. Soon, Snowmaar tossed his sword at the Dragon (the Dark Dragon, not Dulcy) and caused him to retreat. "Thanks for helping me, guys!," said Dulcy. "Yeah, but how will you fit in the Inn?," asked Sonic. Snowmaar made a suggestion: "How about she stay with us?" "Great idea!," said Katrina, "Kathleen and I can stay too!"  
  
Chapter 7: Invitation of the Fox Warlock  
  
As the awoke the next day in the Inn (after the spent the night there after fighting the Dark Dragons), a note appeared near Sally's bed. A mysterious message read, "Come meet me in the crystal cave southeast of town. I will be waiting. - Silver Comet PS- Bring Sonic with you!" After breakfast, Sally told Sonic about the letter she got and said, "Let's go to the cave and see what we can see!," "All righty, Sally!," said Sonic, "Besides, why miss out on a good adventure?!" Carrying Sally in his arms, Sonic raced to the Southeast and found what looked like a hawk's face made of crystal, with its beak wide open.  
  
Taking a deep breath, the two stepped into the cave and met a Fox Warlock with a silvery colored fur and a bluish gray robe. "I see you've found my letter," he said. Sally replied, "Yes. You must be Silver Comet!" "That is correct!," replied the mage. "I noticed that you were brought here by a mysterious force." "Yeah," replied Sonic, "And we met this one lady named Felicia Fulva." Silver Comet's eyes widened a bit. "Felicia Fulva?," he said, "That name sounds familiar. Well, we'll figure out that puzzle later. In the meantime, I wish to find out if you're up to whatever task you've been brought here for."  
  
"You know of how we got here?," asked Princess Sally. "Yes," Silver Comet replied, "And I have three tests to see if you truly are prepared for the challenges of Noctoterra. Now before I place you in these tests, remember that failure will not be held against you... as long as you are willing to try again. In fact, these tests are learning experiences in themselves."  
  
"Great!," exclaimed Sonic. "What's the first test?" The fox replied, "The first test is the Power Test." He takes out something that looks like a sawblade with the tips pointed in one direction. "This is the Phoenix Dagger," he continued, "You must somehow outwit and destroy this enchanted blade." He then lets it go and says, "Begin!" Sonic ran from the blade to get a safe distance, but the blade followed him, as if it were a homing missile. Sonic did a Sonic Spin, and it did so, but the Dagger could only go so fast; it soon exploded and it turned into a white phoenix, which is how the Phoenix Dagger got its name.  
  
Soon Sonic made a vacuum vortex around it and snuffed out the phoenix. Silver Comet said, "Well done! Now I shall take Sally to the Second Test-- The Mind Test."  
  
Chapter 8: The Mind Test  
  
Sally was transported to another room of the cave. "This test," Silver Comet told Sally, "Is a small set of riddles. Like I said before, failure will not be held against you as long as you are willing to try again. Are you ready?" Sally said, "Ready and willing!" "Good!," the warlock said.  
  
"The first riddle:  
  
I am hard as rocks  
  
And red as the sky  
  
When the sunset comes  
  
So what am I?"  
  
Sally answered, "A ruby."  
  
"Good," replied Silver Comet. "Now the next riddle:"  
  
"In marble walls as white as milk,  
  
In the halls as soft as silk,  
  
An apple made of purest gold  
  
A fountain of crystal clear water doth hold.  
  
No doors there are to this strongold,  
  
Yet thieves break in and steal the gold."  
  
Sally thought a bit. "Hmm... White as milk... Soft as silk... golden apple in a clear water... no doors yet thieves can steal the gold..." She then snapped her fingers and said, "The answer is 'An egg'!" The silver fox said, "Magnificent! Now is the final riddle! Are you ready!" "You know it!," replied the princess! "Great! Here is the riddle:"  
  
"I am pink or white in the spring,  
  
Green in the summer sun bright,  
  
I am orange in the autumn,  
  
And pale in the winter moonlight!"  
  
Sally thought, "This is difficult. Spring, summer fall, winter... different colors each season... Aha!" She then called out, "A deciduous tree!" "Excellent!," cried Silver Comet. "Now both you and Sonic shall face the final test: The Spirit Test!"  
  
Chapter 9: The Spirit Test  
  
Sonic and Sally appeared in a large chamber similar to the Chaos Chamber in the Floating Island. "This final test," said the fox warlock, "involves you two against an old foe. Begin!" The fox disappeared, and an image of Mammoth Mogul appeared in the chamber. Sonic tried to give the creature a Sonic Spin, but he just bounced right off. Sally tried to give him a good roundhouse kick, but the Mogul clone just grabbed her leg and tripped her up. The two, remembering that this is a test of spirit, closed their eyes and sensed a hidden orb somewhere in the central column.  
  
Sonic bounces off of Sally's shoulders and made a Sonic Spin into the column, destroying the orb. Soon, the Mammoth Mogul duplicate vanished. A few seconds later, the two found themselves outside at the mouth of the cave at night, with Silver Fox awaiting them. "You have passed all three tests with flying colors," he said. "Here is your reward. It will protect against the Undead!" Silver Fox presented them with a special orb. They returned back to town- The guardsmen opened the gates and closed them again as soon as they were into town. The two victors presented the orb, which soon disintegrated into twinkling stars and surrounded them. Then they slept for the night.  
  
Chapter 10: Bounty Hunter Attack  
  
The next morning, they left the Inn upon hearing that bounty hunters are in town. Nack the Weasel was also in search of the "Leader of the Night". "Come on, people," grumbled Nack, "Which one of you is the 'Leader of the Night'?" Sonic came out and confronted Nack. "So, Sonic has come to stop me again, eh?," snickered the weasel, "Well, I have some friends to back me up!" As soon as he finished talking, Drago and Sleuth came out of nowhere and attacked!  
  
Katrina and Kathleen used their magic to keep Drago and Sleuth at bay, while Sonic gave Nack a good Sonic Spin. Nack was out cold! While Drago and Sleuth escaped, Nack was arrested by the mayor and put in his jail. While they contemplated their attack at the Inn, Frostara came in to tell of what she learned in a vision. "Last night," said Frostara, "I saw the Star of Isis. It told that it would protect the town from the Undead until it cast the spell that would unveil the destiny of it. That one would bring a dead friend and trade his or her life energy through the crystal. The dead would rise alive and well, and that the one who gave his or her life would not know. But, I do not know who would be willing to make such a sacrifice."  
  
Chapter 11: More Clues To The Mystery  
  
The next morning, Tails got a letter next to his bed that read, "Meet me outside town tonight. I'll be waiting! -Felicia." In the meantime, Rotor talked to Nack and asked, "Why do you seek the 'Leader of the Night'?" "Because of his powers, that's why!," Nack replied harshly. "He is somehow one who wants to bring the Shadows into this land!" Rotor gasped at the reply. He then told Sally about the news from the bounty hunter. "That is very distressing," said the princess. "The Shadows have always been tormenting us since the fall of Robotnik!"  
  
In the fort, Sonic read a logbook of how Prince Quicksilver went out to try to find the Shadow Emeralds and destroy them. It gave a hint on some of them. It said something about each of them, except for one missing, being into a Megazone, which is many zones combined into one. It also mentioned on an article about the legendary "Leader of the Night", who is later revealed to be a woman of an unknown name. It tells how she was in league with the druid cult who wanted nothing more than to summon the Shadows of Dark Mobius into this world. These tales shocked Sonic, and he told these tales to his friends. Sally then asked Nack when she visited, "Do you know anything about the castle?" "Castle Noctoterra?," replied Nack. "Well, other than the fact that it is northeast of town and east of the Dark Temple, and that there is said to be a secret passage somewhere in the Duke's crypt east of town, I can't help you... not that I want to, anyway!"  
  
After sunset, Tails went outside the town gates via flying over the walls and met Felicia. "So you found my note, did you?," said Fulva. "I am glad that I found you earlier during your visit here." She came a little closer. Her soft touch calmed the nervous two-tailed cub. "I hope that your friends don't think me forward, but I see that your friends are studying about the legends of this land. Well, I want you to be careful, though: Too much learning can lead to too much curiosity, and too much curiosity-- Well, I do not mean to frighten you." She looked and said, "I must return to the castle now. I hope your friends can visit me soon. Maybe outside the gates sometime. Farewell!" At that, she leaves.  
  
Chapter 12: Tale of a Lost Child  
  
The next morning, the Freedom Fighters met the mayor down in the dining room. They noticed that he had some tears in his eyes. "What's the matter, sugar?," asked Bunnie. The mayor replied, "I had a bad dream about my lost son Timothy last night. I had trouble getting to sleep." "Tell us about your son, sir," said King Acorn. Sighing, the mayor told them, "Three years ago, my son was stolen from his room. There were rumors that the Frostcatras stolen him, but when I visited them, I found no sign of him. Then, several times, my teenage nephew reported of someone who resembled a white cat warrior woman near his bedroom window at night. My wife and I miss our son very deeply."  
  
Sally sympathetically touched his shoulder and tried to comfort him. Sonic decided to visit the crypt and see what he could find. Once inside, he searched around and found a key. He could find no keyhole at the moment. Then, comprehension dawned-- the keyhole must be magical. There may be an enchantment that hides the keyhole during the day. So he left the crypt and decided to look around for other adventures in the forest. Rotor read through the logbook in the fort to learn of the secret passage to the castle. It told that the lock was enchanted to protect the passage from anyone who would try to loot the palace in their absence. 


	5. Rising of Darkness Part 2

Night fell, and Tails brought Sonic to the Gates of Castle Noctoterra. There, Felicia greeted them in an elegant gown. "Hello again!," said Felicia. "I hope I am not, how you say, flashy. I just wanted to look my best to meet you." Sonic asked, "You look great, but can you tell me a little more about this land?" She told them, "But of course. This land is full of magic. The magic can be good or evil. Be careful what you encounter here."  
  
"Thanks for the tip, Felicia!," said Sonic. "Yes," said the lovely red fox. She hesitated a moment and said, "If you'll excuse me, I have some work to do in the castle. Maybe we can meet tomorrow night? I hope to meet some more of your friends. Goodbye!" At that, she left and returned to the castle. Sonic then told Tails, "You might wanna rest up for tomorrow night! I have a little night mission to do!" Reluctantly, Tails said, "Okay, Sonic." Sonic then returned to the crypt and found a keyhole in one of the walls. He put it in and entered a secret passage.  
  
Chapter 13: In The Castle- First Time  
  
Sonic soon found himself in the castle. He knew he was in the castle because of the artwork. He opened one of the doors and climbed up a stairway. As he climbed, he heard some voices. He put his ear to the door to eavesdrop on the conversation. One voice sounded almost like Felicia, while the other voice he already knew-- the voice of Robotnik! The woman shouted to Robotnik, "Thus it will be my plan that will succeed. MY plan, not your petty little revenge scheme!" Robotnik said, "Just wait, Countess Fulva! One of these days I will become the new Leader of the Night!" Countess Fulva?!, thought Sonic. Could it be that--? He put his ear to the door and listened some more.  
  
"Hah!," said the one female. "You think you are such a big leader. Well, your failure has proved you wrong, Julian! Soon, I will be the ruler of Mobius!" "I will have my revenge!," shouted Robotnik. "On who?," snickered the woman. "Me, or the little blue hedgehog?" Robotnik lashed out, "Both of you! On you, for betraying me, and on Sonic for making me what I am now. My revenge is not to kill you, since I have some place in my dark heart for you, but to merely take over as YOUR master!"  
  
"This is why you'll never become 'Leader of the Night', Julian!," giggled the one female voice, "Because you always make rash decisions." Sonic then backed off and decided to explore the castle some more. He then went to one of the towers and found a little boy, obviously a vampire child. Along with him is a female white cat with a sword and some tough yet feminine clothes. "Who is it, Crystala?," said the little boy. "Some visitor," said Crystala, who was the warrior woman. "Ask him what he wants," the little child replied.  
  
Sonic introduced himself, then the boy introduced himself and his friend: "My name is Timothy, and this is Crystala." "Hi!," said the lovely white cat. "I've been looking for you, kid!," said Sonic. "Your parents miss you!" Timothy said, "I miss my parents too, but the castle is now my home." Sonic, with a tear in his eye, asked, "Is there anything I can do, though?" Timothy said, "What would really make me happy is if you could get the ball Crystala made for me." Sonic had a thought. "I'll try to get your ball as soon as possible!," he said with a smile. "Bye!," said Timothy, "Visit us again another night!"  
  
Chapter 14: Reuniting a Family  
  
The next morning, Sonic asked the mayor where Timothy's room was. He showed him to the room and Sonic asked if he could have the ball. Reluctantly, he consented. Keeping it in his backpack, Sonic went into the forest for adventure, and he did: Drago was attacking Silver Comet! "Help me, Sonic!," cried Silver Comet. Sonic did a Spin Dash that knocked him into the cave. A white flash came out afterwards. "What happened?," asked the Blue Blur. "The magic of the cave sent him to... I think the Great Unknown. I am not sure," answered SC. Sonic talked about Timothy while in the cave. Silver Comet then had a thought: "Sonic! Do you know the legend of the Star of Isis?"  
  
"Why, yes!," replied Sonic, "Frostara told me of it. Oh, did I neglect to mention? Timothy has a friend named Crystala." Silver Comet then told of how Crystala can trade her life for Timothy, though it may cost her her life. "I understand," sighed Sonic. He looked out the mouth of the cave and said, "It's gettin' late, and I must speak to Felicia." Before he left, Silver Comet warned Sonic, "I would not entirely trust this Felicia, if I were you, so be careful around her!" "Okay!," said Sonic. It was night time when Sonic made it to the gates, and Felicia again greeted him. He decided to hide all signs of suspicion.  
  
"Greetings again, Sonic!," said Felicia. "I learned your name from some of my friends in the castle, who heard of your adventures! You need to be careful, though, there are many dangers in this land. Well, I need some things from you, but... I don't want you to get hurt for my sake. Well, I think I have to take care of things in the castle. I hope you are prepared for the tasks I may give you when we meet again! Farewell!" She then went back into the castle. Sonic went back into the secret passage in the crypt to the castle. Sonic found his way back to Timothy's Room and gave him the ball. When Crystala caught glimpse of the ball, she let him in.  
  
As soon as the child got the ball, Sonic knew that he had gained the boy's trust. "Do you want to play ball with me?," asked Timothy. Sonic then starts to talk about the Star of Isis. Timothy said, "I like the Star of Isis. It's very pretty. Are you saying it'll change me into a real boy again?" "Yeah," Sonic replied. "But what else will the Star do?," asked Crystala. Sonic explains about sacrifice. Crystala placed her hand on Sonic's shoulder and said, "I understand. Let's go to reunite Timothy to his parents. Take us to the Star of Isis now-- the sooner, the better!  
  
Once there, a tingling sensation overwealmed the two. "I feel afraid, Crystala," said Timothy. "I am too, honey," said Crystala. Timothy then asked, "I know you were always there to care for and protect me, but who'll take care of you?" Crystala sighed, "I don't know." Timothy said, "I'll take care of you then." Then the Star lit. "My task is at hand!," said a voice coming from the crystal. It floated between Timothy and Crystala. It said to Crystala, "Your love for the boy is great." Crystala, with a tear in her eye, bows her head. The voice asks, "Will you give your life to give life to the boy?" "Yes," answered Crystala. The voice continued, "Will you willingly die for the one you love and serve?" Crystala said in a soft whisper, "Yes." Timothy, shocked, cried, "CRYSTALA! NO!" The voice then said, "Thus shall the sacrifice be made." In a bright flash of light, the crystal made the life energy transfer. Timothy was now a living boy, while Crystala lay on the ground... dead. The body of Crystala soon turned to light and entered the crystal. "Thus is the sacrifice complete," said the crystal, "I am again the Star of Isis."  
  
Sonic went to Timothy, whose face is moist with tears. The boy cried, "Crystala! I'm sorry!... I love you too, Crystala!" Sonic then carried the boy to the Inn, where the mayor and his wife, as well as the Freedom Fighters, were suprised to see Sonic carrying a child with him. Sonic explained what had happened. It was about an hour until Sonic could get to his room and sleep for the rest of the night.  
  
Chapter 15: A House Rebuilt  
  
The next day, Sonic and his friends were greeted in the dining room by the mayor and his family. They were indeed grateful about Sonic saving their boy. "Well, I didn't do this by myself," said Sonic with a sigh. "Crystala gave her life to bring him back." "She may have looked tough," said Sally, "But she had a heart of gold." Then Frostara and Snowmaar came as soon as they left the Inn. "Frostara has something to tell you," said Snowmaar. "Whatever it is, it's not good!" "No, it's not," sighed Frostara. "Because of what happened, whoever took Timothy is now greatly angered. I would be careful traveling at night, if I were you." They explored and met Silver Comet in the cave, and he had something to tell them as well.  
  
"I overheard something while I was spying with my telepathic form at night," said SC. "In the castle, I saw a mysterious woman shouting in anger, or in sorrow, 'I cannot believe that that hedgehog did this to me. My boy... gone!' It had the hair on my neck stand up on end. Frostara obviously told the truth when she said that you angered someone. Be careful!" Sonic and his friends kept this warning in their minds as the traveled back to town (after playing some games with Silver Comet). There they rested until the next day.  
  
Chapter 16: Robotnik's Ambush  
  
The next day, Sonic found a note nest to his bed that read "Meet me outside the gates tonight. We've got a lot to discuss. Bring your friends, too! -Felicia." Sonic told his friends about the letter and, after hiking in the woods until dark, trekked to the castle gates. The magic that Silver Comet gave them protected them well. But as they neared the castle gates, instead of Felicia greeting them at the gates, before they got within view of the gates, they met... Robotnik!  
  
"Ah, how nice of you to come!," snickered Robotnik. "I seemed to have put the wrong signature on by mistake. It's been quite a while since we last met. Please let me take a look at you." Shivering, Sally asked, "How could be alive after being disintegrated by the Doomsday Machine?" Robotnik snapped, "Alive? ALIVE?! Do you really think I am alive?! Fools! I am far greater than I was in life, and you yourselves have much to learn before your own death!" King Acorn pulled his sword out and said, "We have defeated you before, we can take you down again!" "Go ahead and try," chortled Robotnik, "But you will not succeed."  
  
Tails asked about the "Leader of the Night" and Robotnik's answer was, "Don't tell me you don't even know who you were talking to these past nights. Countess 'Felicia' Fulva is the 'Leader of the Night'. But enough of that, I have a big suprise for you!" At that, some more Shadowduck droids pop out of nowhere and grab the Freedom Fighters and took them to the castle dungeon.  
  
Chapter 17: Robotnik Unveils The Truth  
  
In the dungeon, the Freedom Fighters were locked into different cells. Robotnik gloated, "Did you really think you could defeat me so easily? I have you now, and you shall all pay for my death! It is because of you that I am now a vampire. Not that I mind being an undead or that I serve Countess Fulva, since I think it is such an honor to serve such a beautiful and powerful vampiress. Of course, she hardly did anything that angered me... just ordered me not to harm you, that's all. You probably blame me for all the problems. You know nothing. It is Countess Fulva, the Leader of the Night, who is the cause of all the woe in Noctoterra. She brought you here despite my better judgment, and plans to make you undead like me. But I'll spare you that fate. Tomorrow night, I will put an end to your miserable lives. Then Fulva and I will summon the Shadows of Dark Mobius. Thus we shall never limited to travel at night again, for it will be eternal night.  
  
"Once that is done, we will create an army of undead and conquer this planet. Pity you won't be around to see it. The sun is rising, and I must go to my rest. You shall rest as well. I will never allow you the chance to use that stake and hammer. Ha! The means of my destruction so close, and yet, so far. Sleep well, Freedom Fighters! Tomorrow night... you shall die!" At that, Robotnik filled the dungeon with sleeping gas. Robotnik, being undead, was not affected, but the Freedom Fighters soon fell asleep.  
  
It was sunset when they awoke. Sonic then used a Sonic spin to break out. He freed King Acorn, Sally, Lupe, Ari, Barby and Walt, Knuckles, and Melody. They then look at one part of the wall that looked strangely different from the rest of the wall. Lupe pressed a loose brick, unveiling a secret passage. Barby picked up the stake and hammer and followed the rest down the passage. They soon found themselves in a hidden bedroom, with a coffin where a bed should be. Sonic opened the coffin and, to the Freedom Fighters' suprise, saw Felicia Fulva in there. From what they learned from Robotnik, this was the "Countess Fulva" he was talking about. Barby gave them the stake and hammer. Sonic held the stake over Fulva's heart while King Acorn was ready to drive it in.  
  
Then Sally said, "Wait! We're most likely doing what Robotnik wants us to do!" "Say what?!," replied Sonic. "Think about it," explained Sally, "The only reason why Robotnik hadn't killed us before is because she ordered him not to. But if we kill Fulva--" The Freedom Fighters shuddered to think what would happen. It was nightfall when they got down there. Sonic threw the stake and hammer to one side of the room, but the noise woke Fulva. The Freedom Fighters soon found themselves unable to move! Fulva looked around and said, "What are you doing here!" She then looked at the stake and hammer on one side of the room and shouted, "You dare to threaten my life?!" 


	6. Rising of Darkness Part 3

Chapter 18: Prelude to the Emerald Hunt  
  
Soon, Sonic, Sally, King Acorn, Knuckles, Melody, Barby Koala, and Walt found themselves chained to one of the walls. Then Fulva appeared, carrying a Flame Whip. As she scourged them, Fulva scolded, "How dare you?! You break into my home, steal my boy, killed my servant Crystala, then come to kill ME?! After all the good I've done for you... some friends you are! I should leave you here to die! I should let the rats chew your bones! Give me one good reason why I should let you live!" Sally, despite the pain, managed to say, "Julian brought us here! He set us up!" "Julian...," thought Fulva. "Yes, that does sound like him. He cannot defy my orders or harm me directly. I am his vampire master, after all. Putting me at risk just to get at you sounds just like him." She scourged them again and shouted, "But it was NOT Julian who took Timothy! Why should I show you any mercy?" Sonic said, "First, I'd like to know how you know Robuttnik so much!" Fulva explained, "He came to me about the Year 3203. This was long before he even heard of Chaos Emeralds. He was seeking the 'Dark Secrets of Power', which are power secrets learned by followers of the Shadows of Dark Mobius passed down from generation to generation. One of these secrets was in Noctoterra, kept by the 'Leader of the Night'. Julian sought this 'Leader of the Night.' At that time, he did not know that the Leader of the Night was a woman, in other words, me.  
  
"He lost a battle with one of my monsters and served me until 3219, because I got bored with his complaining. So I let him leave. But before he left, and it was night time at the time, I BIT him! Then he knew from that day forth that if he were to die, he would again serve me as an undead." Melody said, in spite of her pain, "Well, what do you want us for?" Fulva stopped flailing them to explain: "When Sonic here destroyed Robotnik, I had to reassemble his body in my ritual chamber. When Julian related to how he was destroyed, I became interested in you Freedom Fighters. I figured that you could be useful in what I plan to do. That is why I brought you here. Does that satisfy your curiosity? Then satisfy mine by telling me why you were in my room!"  
  
King Acorn told Fulva, "Timothy was not your child! He was the son of the mayor. And we did not kill Crystala-- She gave her life willingly." Sonic said, "Besides, we were only trying to get out of the dungeon!" "Trying to get out of the dungeon, were you?," sneered Fulva. "Just happened to catch a glimpse of a helpless undead, huh? Funny place to find an escape route, wasn't it?" Fulva thought for a moment. Then she told them, "I have decided that I still have a task for you-- alive! If you work with me, you may be able to leave Noctoterra without being bitten! I need the six hidded Shadow Emeralds that are hidden across Mobius.  
  
"You will help me, won't you? Or must I use drastic measures to ensure your obedience?" Sally told them that she and her friends will do anything, just that Fulva would spare their lives and let them go! "Very well," said Fulva, "But I will keep most of your friends, including the hedgehog, in the dungeons, since I do not completely trust you." She released Sally, Tails, Amy, Ari, Lupe, and Antoine. Then Fulva told them, "Find the Emeralds ere five nights pass, lest ye and thy friends suffer. Now go, and hurry! I do not want you to suffer, after all." Soon, they found themselves outside the town gates.  
  
Chapter 19: Locating the Shadow Emeralds  
  
Sally leads the team to Silver Comet's cave. Once there, they are greeted by Frostara, Snowmaar, Iceflare, and the Kantrell sisters, as well as Silver Comet himself. "Welcome," said SC, "I sensed that you were taken into the castle last night. I had a vision about the quest you are about to take. I have learned that six of them are scattered throughout Mobius, and the seventh is inside the Dark Temple." Frostara said, "There is also an eighth gem: The crystal key. Your Felicia Fulva must have this piece. How else could you have gotten out of the Temple when you first came here?!" SC continued, "At any rate, I shall send you to the six megazones, where the Shadow Emeralds await you. Who will seek the Green Shadow Emerald?" Tails took the challenge. SC teleported him to the Green Megazone. He then asked who'd find the Yellow Emerald, and Antoine took the challenge.  
  
Soon, Amy went after the Pink Shadow Emerald, Sally went to find the Red Shadow Emerald, Lupe sought after the Blue Shadow Emerald, and Ari had gone to seek the White Shadow Emerald.  
  
Chapter 20: The First Three Shadow Emeralds  
  
Tails flew the Green Megazone to seek the Green Shadow Emerald. He first traved through a Tidal Forest Zone, with the water flowing in and out and pirahnas jumping out and trying to nip him in the heels. Barely escaping the bite, Tails flew into a Swamp Zone. The denizens looked like poor excuses for Sonic and Tails clones, but they had powerful lightsabers and were powered by black diamonds in their chests. With a good kick, he caused a tree limb to fall on them. The droids fell faced first and the diamonds shattered, shorting out the droids.  
  
But as Tails approached the Green Shadow Emerald, Sleuth ambushed him. "I'll take this Emerald!," sneered the dog traitor. "NOOO!," cried Tails, "I need that to save my friends!" Sleuth scoffed, "You should have thought of that before sending me to the Devil's Gulag, kid!" and grabbed the Emerald. But the Emerald teleported the dog to another land. Tails touches the Emerald, but suffered no ill effects. He picked it up, and teleported back to the cave of Silver Comet.  
  
Antoine traveled the deserts of the Yellow Megazone, braving the heat in search of the Shadow Emerald there. He soon entered a house that was actually a place called "The Big Zone". Using his sword to fend off giant ants, he made his way to a giant's bedroom. The door on the room read "Tiny" on it, which was a pathetic pun. He entered and snuck into the giant's toy chest, being careful not to awaken the sleeping giant baby. On one of the dolls was the Yellow Shadow Emerald on the doll's belt. He took the Emerald and teleported out.  
  
Amy traveled the Greco Style Pink Megazone, where she wandered the Greek Ruins Zone until she approached the Crystal Lake Zone. She found and rowed a boat until she was ambushed by a giant cyclops. "Who are you?!," she cried. "I am Blinky!," said the cyclops. Despite Amy's giggling, the cyclops roared, "What do you want?," Amy shivered and said, "I j-j-just need the Pink Shadow Emerald!" Blinky replied, "You can have it! It never does anything to me!" As soon as he gave it to her, Amy vanished out of the megazone.  
  
Chapter 21: Three More Emeralds  
  
In the Red Megazone, Sally traveled a tropical island and met a magical cockatoo. "Squawk!," said the bird. "Hi! I'm Crackers!" Sally, trying her best not to laugh, introduced herself. "Awwk! A princess!," said Crackers. "There hasn't been a princess in these parts since Princess Crystal dropped off the Red Shadow Emerald so many centuries ago. I know of this, since the tale has been passed down through generations. Awwk! whistle That's the truth!" "Where is the Red Shadow Emerald?," asked Sally. "In the volcano!," replied Crackers. "I'll take you there, if you want!"  
  
Once inside, Crackers told her, "Once Crystal placed the Emerald on that Island, she obviously forgot to cut the last rope when she was destroying the bridge. Awwk!" "I'll improvise," replied Sally. It is fortunate that Sally is a superb gymnast. She had to walk the tightrope across the lava moat to the Island. She made it! She took the Emerald and was teleported out of the volcano... and out of the Megazone!  
  
Lupe traveled the Blue Megazone and was greeted by a flying swordfish. "Hop onto my back!," said the swordfish, "The Haunted Lake Zone is too dangerous to swim in!" Once on his back, Lupe introduced herself and told of her mission, the swordfish said, "You're mad! The Loch Spectroa monster will never let you near, unless... we work together!" They flew until the monster reared its horrid head. The swordfish spat some fireballs at the beast's largest horn, and the Blue Shadow Emerald was uncovered. Lupe jumped and grabbed the Emerald, and she was teleported back to Silver Comet's cave.  
  
Ari, in the White Megazone, braved the chill until he neared an Arctic Cave Zone. Once inside, he met the Arctic Freedom Fighters, who, as Gunther explained, were pulled into the zone by the Emerald's magic. As he neared the Emerald, a Snow Monster rose from the snowy floor of the cave. As the monster stomped its foot down, an icicle fell behind him. In a desperate move, Ari picked up the icicle and tossed it, piercing the monster and allowed him passage to the Shadow Emerald. The Arctic Freedom Fighters were transported to the North, while Ari returned to Silver Comet's cave, and just in time-- it was about nightfall! 


	7. Rising of Darkness Part 4

Chapter 22: Summoning of the Shadows  
  
The six Freedom Fighters entered the Gates of the Castle, where Sonic, Fulva, and Robotnik awaited them. Fulva greeted them by saying, "So, you return with the Shadow Emeralds. Good! Let us travel to the Dark Temple. Soon, it will be eternal night, and I will never be at anyone's mercy again!" She teleported Robotnik, the seven Freedom Fighters, and herself, to the Doors of the Dark Temple.  
  
With the crystal key, Fulva pointed to the doors and recited:  
  
"Great Shadows, from thee, none may hide,  
  
Open thy temple doors, large and wide,  
  
As the night in the sky above us fall,  
  
May ye Shadows surround us all!"  
  
At that, the doors opened wide. "That's all I can do for you, Freedom Fighters," sighed Fulva, "You'll need to use the Emeralds yourselves." Robotnik said, "We still have your other friends at the castle dungeon, so don't even think about betraying us!" "The last Shadow Emerald is guarded by the spirit of the Arch Druid," explained Fulva. "You'll need to take it from him before you can use the other Emeralds." Then, in a soft whisper, she said, "Please be careful." "Yes. We'd hate to have anything unfortunate befall you," snickered Robotnik, who afterward whispered to himself, "Not yet, anyway!" Fulva then said, before vanishing, "Enter the temple now, and... good luck!" The seven went inside.  
  
Once inside, Sonic did battle with the Arch Druid to get the Purple Shadow Emerald from him. He succeeded (barely) and got the Emerald. They went into the grand hall of the Temple. Tails' Green Emerald opened the door to one of the rooms-- a room filled with shriveled vines. He placed the Green Emerald on a tree stump-shaped pedestal. Some words appeared on the Emeralds surface. He read the words aloud what was instructed for him to say:  
  
"Shadows of Dark Mobius, on you I call  
  
From the winter unto the fall,  
  
May your power be in this room,  
  
And all plant life bring shadow soon!"  
  
At that, the words faded out. Suddenly the plants revived and vivified. Tails raced out before the plants entangled him! Then Antoine's Emerald caused him to enter a room made of soft stone and pits filled with sand. He placed his Emerald on a stone altar. The words appeared on its surface, and Antoine performed the rite inscribed on it:  
  
"Dark Mobian Shadows, like this desert bleak,  
  
May all, like an oasis, your shadows seek.  
  
Like the stone and sand in the room I impart,  
  
May your evil darken everyone's heart!"  
  
As the words faded from the stone, the soft stone hardened and huge columns burst out of the sand pits. Antoine left the room. Soon, Amy entered a room with her Pink Shadow Emerald. The room was made of crystal, and in the farthest corner, laid a statue of a crystal raven. Amy placed the Emerald upon the statue's back. Some words formed on the surface on the Emerald, and she read them before the statue:  
  
"Like the raven whose feathers are black,  
  
Let the sky of this world of sunlight lack.  
  
Shadows of Dark Mobius, hear my plea,  
  
All I wish is the return of thee!"  
  
Soon the words disappeared. The raven soon came to life and let out a big "SQUAWK!" and the room started to change its form. Amy decided to escape before she would be crushed. Sally then was led by the Red Shadow Emerald into another room. It was similar to the volcano she was in in the Red Megazone. She climbed and the stairway and crossed a long bridge to an island, where a pedestal lay. She placed the stone onto the pedestal. The words on the stone so far instructed her to prick her finger on something and let a drop of blood fall onto the Emerald. She uses a dagger and does so. Soon, the incantation appeared on the Emerald:  
  
"Like my blood upon this stone,  
  
May your wrath burn all to the core and bone.  
  
Shadows, let your wrath draw near,  
  
And like wildfire, light lovers sear!  
  
She recited the incantation, and fire started to appear around the pedestal. Lava soon poured out of the holes and cracks in the walls. The bridge was almost destroyed, save one rope connecting the two islands. Then Selira (first shown in "Sally: The Arctic Quest") appeared and said, "Keep your eyes closed as you cross the rope. I will be your eyes!" Sally walked the tightrope with her eyes closed, placing faith in Selira. She made it out, allowing Lupe to enter a room with her Emerald. The room was ice cold, considering that it was all ice. A throne-like altar was atop a hill. She placed the stone in it and recited the incantation once it appeared:  
  
"Hearts of Ice are before you now  
  
Oh Shadows, whose darkness always flow!  
  
May dark hearts stay frozen all days,  
  
But light hearts melt before your ways!"  
  
When the words vanished from the Emerald's surface, the room began to melt. Lupe raced out before she could be sunk in a watery grave. Ari places the White Shadow Emerald on a pedestal in the Grand Hall and recited the chant there:  
  
"Though this Stone of Dark be white,  
  
Let your presence bring forth forever night.  
  
Dark Mobius Shadows whose breath brings fear,  
  
May your followers know your coming is near!"  
  
When the incantation was finished, mists appeared in the Grand Hall. Soon, a rope ladder came down from a passage way in the ceiling of the Grand Hall. Sonic climbes up into the passage. He finds himself on the roof of the Temple. There were steps leading to an altar with the full moon shining behind it. Fulva and Robotnik stood upon pillars near the altar.  
  
Chapter 23: Opening of the Portal and Aftermath  
  
Fulva congratulated Sonic by saying, "Good. Very good. You are not the first who has tried. But you have gotten further than the ones before you." Then she pointed to the altar and said, "Now is the time for the final step in the Summoning: The Opening of the Dimensional Gates. Prepare the Final Emerald. Soon the Shadows will return to this world, and I will never lie defenseless in my coffin again. Open the portal and free the Shadows of Dark Mobius!" Robotnik snapped, "Enough chatter! Let's just get this over with." Fulva giggled, "I think you're just jealous. Is it because Sonic turned your own weapon against you so long ago? You just resent the fact that I've gained what you've lost, don't you?"  
  
Robotnik sighed, "I just want to begin your moment of triumph, oh great Leader of the Night." Fulva then turned to Sonic, who has placed the Stone on the Altar and said, "Very well. Let the final incantation begin." Sonic recited the final chant, all the while becoming weaker:  
  
"Shadows of Dark Mobius, the time is here.  
  
Enter this world, and strike all with fear.  
  
Great Shadows, I summon thee!  
  
I now open the portal! At last ye are free!"  
  
Fulva cried out in triumph, "YES! The spell is complete, and the portal opens! Shadow will fill Mobius, and we will never flee the sunrise again!"  
  
Suddenly, Robotnik pulled out a laser pistol and started taking pot shots at Sonic! One of them hit a part of the floor under Sonic! "No!," scolded Fulva, "How dare you defy me, Julian?!" She threw a green fireball at Robotnik. He then laughed, "Your attack only set me free, Fulva. Now we shall see who is the True 'Leader of the Night'!" The two then started to fight amongst themselves. Fulva then bragged, "I am still a far stronger magician than you! I am a far greater vampire than you! Do you really think your petty weapon can harm me? Think again."  
  
Then Robotnik said, "It is not YOU I'm after, my dear Fulva. I'm after Sonic, the one you seem to care about. Want to watch him die?" Fulva cried, "NO! I WON'T LET YOU KILL HIM!" She intercepted a laser shot that knocked her into the portal. "Ha!," gloated Robotnik. "I knew she'd risk herself for the Freedom Fighters. Now Fulva will have all the Darkness she wants, and a lot more." He then turned his attention to Sonic and sneered, "Now I can gain my revenge! Now I shall give you untold suffering, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Just when Sonic felt like giving up, a fire burned inside him as he learned that Fulva truly cared for him and his friends.  
  
In another world, Lizzar (from the first Sat AM TV episode) looked through his computer of spells and said, "Sonic is in danger. Normally business with the hedgehog I have none. Yet, see Mobius' destruction and do nothing about it, I can't." He then teleported right behind Robotnik and attacked him with a strike on the back. "A window of opportunity I provide for you, Sonic!," said Lizzar. "The most of it you must make of." Sonic then made a leap across then hit Robotnik with a Spin Dash that knocked him into the Portal. Sonic calls out to Sally about Robotnik, but Sally called out, "Sonic! Close the portal!" He tried to Sonic Spin the Emerald, but the energy field repelled him. All would have been lost, if not for the Star of Isis.  
  
The Star of Isis flew out of Sonic's backpack, which then shattered to reveal the spirit of Julayla! She uses her magic to remove the energy field, then told Sonic, "Smash the Emerald NOW!" Sonic does so and the debris from the Emerald vaporized, and the portal was closed. Once the Freedom Fighters freed the prisoners, Julayla explained how her spirit entered the Star of Isis and how she awaited for someone to show a true sign of love, and that she would thwart the will of the Shadows. Before she left into the afterlife, Julayla resurrected Crystala, as a reward for her love and courage. The people greeted them and they spent the rest of the night there. The next day, Geoffrey's friends got the planes and brought everyone back to Mobotropolis... which takes us, dear reader(s) to the ending.  
  
Epilog: The Happy Ending (or is it the end?)  
  
Sonic and Sally sat together in the Palace Garden, where Sonic said, "Sal, I wanted to say this to you before, but I didn't have the courage to ask this until now." Sally asked, "Sonic, what are you saying?" "I love you, Sally!," Sonic replied, "Do you suppose you could... do you think you could... marry me?" Sally replied with a smile, "Could you have doubted, prince of my heart?" and kissed her hedgehog lover.  
  
Two weeks later...  
  
Sonic and Sally asked Knuckles to perform their wedding ceremony. Knuckles is honored to do so. At the Palace were all the Freedom Fighter groups (with the Forty Fathom Freedom Fighters in a special aquarium) as they came to the wedding. "On this day of great joy in Mobotropolis," Knuckles said with a tear of joy in his eye, "We witness the marriage of Sonic the Hedgehog and Princess Sally Acorn. Do you, Sonic the Hedgehog, take Princess Sally Acorn to be your wife, to love and cherish for as long as you both shall live?" Sonic said, "I do." Then Knuckles said, "And do you, Princess Sally Acorn, take Sonic the Hedgehog to be your husband, to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?" Sally replied, "I do." Tails then brought up the rings. Sonic and Sally gave their rings and made their vows.  
  
Knuckles asked, "Who gives this bride to be wed?" King Acorn answered, "Her mother and I willingly give our daughter's hand in marriage." "Who will speak for the groom?," Knuckles continued. Sonic's Uncle Chuck said, "I will. Sonic's parents and I recognize this union with glad hearts and sanctify this union."  
  
Knuckles then said, "Then, Sonic and Sally, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The crowd cheers as the two kiss. King Acorn said, "Congratulations, children. I have a question most important to you both. Please hear me." "Yes, your highness?," asked Sonic. "Sonic," said King Acorn, "I welcome you to our family with open arms. You have helped my daughter during the times of Robotnik, and the whole world of Mobius during these last couple of years." "Thank you, sire," replied Sonic. "But I know that I will not reign, or even live, forever, and I don't want to try. Would you like to be an heir to the throne as well? I know that as king and queen, you and Sally can heal this world from all the damage Julian has done to it."  
  
"I'm honored. What do you think, Sally?," asked Sonic. "I love this land, Sonic," said Sally. "I would love to reign and serve this land all my days." Jules said, "Son, you must follow your destiny. I do believe Mobotropolis needs you. I think you'll make a magnificent king." "Then... I accept," replied Sonic. Knuckles said, "Let us now celebrate this joyous occasion. The great evil has ended, the king and queen have returned, and there are now two heirs to the throne!"  
  
The palace echoed with cheers of "Long live King and Queen Acorn! Long live Sonic and Sally! Long live Mobius! Hooray!"  
  
Meanwhile, in the Dark World, the leader of the Shadows of Dark Mobius looked into his crystal ball and said, "So, they think the Great Evil is gone. Well, they are wrong. Robotnik was not the Great Evil, nor was Fulva. I, Rexnoctos, am, and will always be, the Great Evil. Hmm... Rexnoctos may be too horrifying a name for those who I may pick to be my followers. But with the hedgehog's form, I can become something less overwealming and yet retain my power. Though the Great Portal is closed now, I can find a means to reopen it. Beware Sonic, beware Princess Sally, beware Mobius! The fall of Robotnik will bring... THE RISE OF NEGAHOG!!!  
  
Hmm, hm, hm, hm... HA, HA, HA, HA...  
  
The End (For Now)  
  
:) 


End file.
